Beware Wolf
Justin falls for a new girl who he met on WizFace, however what he doesn't know is that she is a werewolf. When he kisses her, he becomes a werewolf. Max and Alfred start a dog business, trying to earn money for cups on a chain. Synopsis Justin is getting ready for a blind date his WizTech friends have set him up on, with a girl on Wizface. Alex tries to discourage him from the date, reminding him that people aren't always who they say they are on Wizface and reminds Justin of when he invited a centaur to the WizTech prom. It turns out Isabella is a pretty girl, but when Alex asks her to hand her her sweater, she starts growling and playing tug-of-war with it. Meanwhile, Max and Alfred are taking their teachers dog, Tucker, for a walk, as she has said she'll pay them five dollars a day to walk him so they can buy cups on a chain so they don't have to keep asking for cups, even though thats never happened to them. Jerry and Theresa confuse Isabella as one of Alex's friends, and Justin reminds them that a pretty girl can be with him. Jerry and Theresa try and discourage Justin from dating Isabella after what happened with the centaur, and then realize that Isabella heard everything they said. They complained they needed to stop talking about someone when they're right there. When Justin and Isabella go for a walk in the park, Isabella spends all her time rolling around on the grass, chasing squirrels, and running up to strangers excitedly and saying "Hello! Hello!". Alex has been spying on them as a tree, and when Max and Alfred come by, Alex tells them that Isabella is a dog, demonstrating this by throwing a Frisbee for her to fetch. Justin says that Alex just doesn't like the fact he's falling in love. Alex asks Isabella if she left out any information on her Wizface profile, like that she's a dog and Isabella says she isn't a dog, she's a Werewolf. She says that werewolves are loving and don't eat people. Then Justin has just kissed her and told her he loved her. The Isabella told him that when you kiss a Werewolf you become a Werewolf. He starts freaking out and after a few moments he turns into a Werewolf. Justin tells Alex that she shouldn't tell dad so he can say "I told you so." Then he tells her that they're going to run away to the park because of her lame Werewolf jokes. Justin feels they and their love aren't welcome there. Just then after lecturing her, they leave. Max comes in after getting his cup on a chain and Alex tells him what had happened. Max says he bought Justin a cup on a chain, but gives it to Alex and suggests they have a contest to see who can fill their cup with spit first. At this, Alex realizes she has to get Justin back because everything seems so wrong and she realizes how muc she really loves him. Isabella and Justin are sitting in the park and talking about werewolf stereotypes. Isabella says how the Werewolf movies are SOOO wrong. Justin reveals that he likes werewolf movies. This upsets Isabella, and she says it's something he should've listed on his profile. They argue about Isabella leaving something just as big out of her profile. Theresa, Jerry and Alex are looking in the park for him, and Justin suggests they run opposite ways. Justin runs torward his family. When Theresa, Jerry, and Alex reach him, Theresa lectures him, and Jerry says he knows a recipe to a potion that'll change him back. He first bathes in it, but then Jerry realizes he has to drink it instead, so Justin drinks it, turning back. Jerry had though that the word, "ingest" meant "joke". Facts *The title is a play on two things: "Werewolf", and the poem "Beowolf". *This airdate for this episode in UK was October 10, 2008. *The wizarding website Wizface is in reference to the social networking sites Facebook and MySpace. Cast Regulars *Selena Gomez: Alex Russo *David Henrie: Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin: Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Larkin-Russo *David DeLuise: Jerry Russo Absent *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest starring *Andy Pessoa: Alfred *Sarah Ramos: Isabella *Daniele O'Loughin: Older Woman *Renna Nightingale: Girl Co-starring Category: Season 2 202